Haku To Kohaku
by anime-undertale
Summary: Haku finally remembers his real name and misses Chihiro. Will he keep his promise to see her again?


**((A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Spirited Away fanfiction. Please no hate. I do not own Spirited Away, it belongs to the great Hayao Miyazaki.))**

* * *

Haku opened his slanted green eyes and sat up before stretching. To give his body time to wake up, the young dragon boy laid there for a bit and closed his eyes again. He knew he couldn't lay there for too long, as much as he wanted to sleep. He decided that he would go to Kamaji since he was the only real friend he had. Chihiro returned to the human world with her parents, so that was out of the question. Before leaving his room, Haku changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and etc, and went to the boiler room to see Kamaji was already awake. "What are you doing here, Haku?" Kamaji asked. He rarely saw the younger spirit if at all. There was silence for a few minutes. "You're the only person that I trust, Kamaji..." Haku finally said. It was that moment Kamaji knew something wasn't right with Haku. "You sound depressed, is everything alright?" The boiler man asked after stopping his work, which he almost never did. He got up from his seat and sat in front of Haku, who was now sitting against the wall. "Tell me, Haku. What has upset you so?" Kamaji asked. "Before Chihiro left... She helped me remember my name and who I used to be." Haku said, not looking up at the 6 armed male in front of him.

He finally got up and sighed. "I'm sorry that I wasted your time." He said. "Haku, you know I'm here to listen. Go ahead and tell me everything." Kamaji told him. The younger spirit sat back down and let out another sigh. "My real name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Haku said. Kamaji's eyebrows rose. "God of the swift Amber River... Go on, what else?" He asked. "A long time ago I saved Chihiro from drowning after she fell into my river to retrieve her shoe." Haku continued. "That's why you were so protective of her." Kamaji replied but was almost interrupted by Haku. "She also told me that the river- my river had been filled in. And that means that I no longer serve a purpose... I felt like my purpose was to protect her." He said. Kamaji could only think to hug the dragon spirit. He felt Haku's body shake in his arms, he had never seen the boy like this for a long time. "That's not true and you know that. You do have a purpose Haku, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kamaji said. Haku couldn't speak right now, all he could do was gasp for air and cry.

**_'This is bad if he's been feeling this way since Chihiro left. The boy has a broken heart.'_** Kamaji thought to himself. "I don't know what else to do... maybe I should just disappear." Haku said. "Don't you even think about it. I know you miss her, but you can't break your promise to her. You promised her that you two would meet again. If you die or disappear, think about how hurt she would be." Kamaji told him. "You're right. Thank you, Kamaji." The dragon boy said as he wiped his tears away. "You know I'm here to listen to your problems if no one else will." Kamaji said.

* * *

Haku pulled away and thanked Kamaji for taking the time to listen to his problems. He then decided to go speak with Yubaba and wanted to do one last mission, before making one of the biggest decisions of his life. It would either be a blessing or a curse, literally. Haku went to Yubaba's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." The older female told him. Haku stood there in hesitation for a second before entering, even though he knew how impatient Yubaba can get within a short period of time. "I said 'come in' boy." she said. The young spirit made his way down the long darkened corridor and found himself in his master's office. The old woman looked up from her paperwork at her apprentice.

"I don't remember asking for your presence." she said with a slight smile. There was a moment of silence between them. "You didn't call for me. I came out of my own free will." Haku said in a stern voice. Maybe a bit more stern than he intended. "Well since you're here, I might as well give you a mission. That's why you came, isn't it?" Yubaba asked. "Just give me something to do." Haku said flatly. "Young man, I'm starting to think you need a little attitude adjustment." Yubaba said. "No ma'am, I just want a mission to clear my head, that's all I am asking." He replied now in a little more desperate tone, but he kept his composure for the most part. "All right, all right. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I'll return in 3 days. You know what your role is when I am absent." Yubaba said, finally complying with her young apprentice's request. "Thank you." Haku said as he tried not to sigh in relief.


End file.
